The present invention relates to a chassis control arm with an air-guiding device, wherein the chassis control arm has a terminal bearing section, which has supports for supporting the chassis control arm on a further vehicle part, and a middle section, and wherein the air-guiding device has a flat air-guiding element and a connecting section.
Such chassis control arms, also referred to as transverse control arms or simply control arms, are used in vehicle construction as part of the wheel suspension and can be provided with an air-guiding device, in order to inter alia improve air flow around the underbody in the region of the wheel suspension and to ensure protection against stone impact. The wheel suspension connects the wheel with the vehicle body and guides the wheel while enabling certain degrees of freedom. Chassis control arms can be produced from formed (steel) sheet metals or (formed) extruded sections, for example an extruded section made of aluminum. The chassis control arm has terminal bearing mounts, into which a control arm bearing, preferably configured as rubber-metal-bearing, can be inserted. Depending on the configuration, the bearing mounts can be formed from two concentric through-openings in two parallel extending side webs of the chassis control arm, or they can be formed from a guide sleeve into which the control arm bearing, which is configured as rubber-metal-sleeve bearing, is pressed and which depending on the design of the chassis control arm is welded to the chassis control arm or is held in one or multiple bores in the side webs of the chassis control arm or is integrally formed by a forming process from the material of the chassis control arm.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide a chassis control arm with an air-guiding device, wherein the air-guiding device is detachably fastenable on the chassis control arm in a particularly simple manner